


Jedno splněné přání

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Kinktober - day 12, Kinktober 2020, Lapdance, Pining, Sweet, Wingman Quilan Vos, cockblocked by jedi council, drunken sex?, mote like drunken making out
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: 237. hvězdná divize měla pár dní volna a Quilan se rozhodl navštívit Aaylu. To vedlo k alkoholu, hazardu a Quilanově ne tak úplně úmyslně prohrané sázce s komandérem Blym. Naštěstí pro něj, vyplnit komandérovo největší přání je velmi snadné.
Relationships: CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Kudos: 3





	Jedno splněné přání

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts: vore – lapdance – orgy – drunken sex
> 
> :vybrané prompts jsou: lapdance & drunken sex  
> :co se týče lap dance, tak… yeah, nikdy jsem neviděla a neprovozovala, takže tak  
> :twi’leci jsou rasa, jejich barva krve, dle mých informací, je modrá. To by nebyl problém. Problém je v tom, že twi’leci, co se barvy kůže týče, existují ve všech odstínech duhy. To za a) znamená, že složení jejich kůže je velmi rozdílné oproti naší. Za b), a to je pro tenhle příběh důležitější, nemůžete říct, že by se červenali. Bílí můžou modrat. Zelení modrozelenat a žlutí jen zelenat a červení fialovět. Ale co ten zbytek? Když se červená modrý nebo fialový twi’lek, tak jen ztmavne? Projevuje se na černých, že červenají? Anebo to můžu brát úplně jinak a pro rozdílnost druhů a kultury se jejich stud projevuje (a s největší pravděpodobností to tak doopravdy je) různými pohyby jejich lekku a ne za pomocí krevního oběhu. Ovšem letmý pohled na internet mi neřekl, jaký pohyb by to byl, takže nevím, jak by se to lekku pohybovalo. Takže o tom nepíšu. Takže se tu Aayla červená. Teda víc modrá. Tmavne.

237\. hvězdná divize měla pár dní volna. Nebo natolik volna, kolik si část armády na teoreticky spřátelené planetě může dovolit. No ale momentálně volno mají a dle posledních zpráv z Coruscantu žádné nové rozkazy nemají. To potvrdil com od mistra Windu i odnikud se objevený jedi stín Quilan Vos, který se rozhodl navštívit svou bývalou padawanku Aaylu. Z těchto důvodů tudíž není divu, že v rekreační místnosti pro důstojníky na jejich lodi teče alkohol proudem a kvete hazard. Kam Quilan Vos vkročí, tak se daří chaosu a anarchii.

Aayla se občas diví, jak se osobnost, jako její mistr, mohla dát na takovou kariéru jako je stín. Ale na druhou stranu, ona taky nikdy nečekala, že by se hodila na generála armády a tady je.

Aayla sedí trochu stranou od ostatních, v tom asi jediném koutku klidu v místnosti, usrkává rum, který jí Quilan přinesl jako dárek, a sleduje své muže. Dost jich jen posedává kolem a pije, povídá si. Pár jich zkouší hrát šipky. Důraz na zkouší, protože jsou příliš opilí, aby se trefili do terče. Naštěstí ale taky zatím vždy minuli jeden druhého, což je jen dobře. Zbytek, který zahrnuje i jejího mistra a jejího Blyho hraje sabacc. Dle výrazu jeho tváře jedi prohrává.

Trvá to možná jen půl hodiny. Než Quilan plně vzdá hru a s prázdnýma rukama a rozčíleným výrazem opustí hrací stůl. Ani se nemusí rozhlížet, aby věděl, kde je Aayla a vydá se rovnou k ní. Ta se jen usměje a pomocí Síly k sobě přivolá jednu z mála čistých sklenic a nalije svému mistrovi štědrou dávku na uklidnění. Ne, že by věřila tomu, že je doopravdy rozčílený, ale je jí známo, že je její mistr občas pořádná herečka.

„Štěstí dnes nestojí při tobě?“ rýpne si Aayla s veselou.

„Tvůj komandér švindluje,“ žaluje Quilan, než do sebe kopne rum.

„Chytil jsi ho při podvádění?“

„Ne. Ale stejně švindluje. Není možné, abych jinak prohrál,“ trucuje Vos.

„Nejsi zas tak dobrý v kartách,“ informuje ho Aayla bez špetky slitování. „Pokud vím, mistr Kenobi tě porazí vždycky, bez ohledu na to, jak ho nalíváš alkoholem.“

„To proto, že Obi-Wan podvádí v kartách jak nikdo! A jeho tolerance vůči alkoholu není normální.“

„Samozřejmě, mistře,“ přikyvuje Aayla ani se neobtěžuje předstírat upřímnost.

„Proč mi nikdy nikdo nevěří, že je Obi-Wan zmetek?“

Na chvíli je u jejich stolu ticho, než Quilan znovu začne mluvit.

„Umíš tančit na klíně, že jo?“

Aayla se skoro zadáví lokem, když ten dotaz uslyší.

„Co je to za otázku?!“

„Chci od tebe jeden tanec na klíně.“

„Co?! To ani omylem! Já ti nebude dělat – tohle! To je nechutný! Seš jako můj otec, sakra!“

„Co?! Ne mně!“ hulákají na sebe ti dva.

Celá místnost na ně vyjeveně civí, nejistí, jak reagovat.

„Ne mně,“ opakuje Quilan tišeji.

„Tak komu teda?“ vrčí Aayla.

„Tvůj komandér na mě v kartách vyhrál splněné přání.,“ přizná se Quilan neochotně.

„A?“

„Prosím tě, i z Coruscantu můžu vidět, že jeho největší přání je servat z tebe oblečení,“ odfrkne si Quilan pohrdavě.

„Vážně?“ hlesne Aayla překvapeně, než se vzpamatuje. „A co moje přání?“ zeptá se útočně.

„Aaylo, seš můj padawan,“ poplácá ji Quilan po rameni. „Jestli mezi tvými největšími přáními není osobně zmapovat, jak přesně vypadá a kam až sahá to jeho zlatý tetování, tak sežeru svoje boty a změním svoji práci na archivistu.“

Místo slovní odpovědi do sebe Aayla kopne svoje pití a pokouší se ignorovat svoje tmavnoucí tváře. Její pohled je poněkud rozostřený, ale Quilan si je jistý, že to má víc co dělat s její bujnou fantazií, než množstvím zkonzumovaného alkoholu.

„Takže to uděláš?“ vyruší ji Quilan z jejího imaginárního světa.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi mě vsadil v kartách,“ odsekne Aayla, zatímco si dolívá, obličej pořád tmavý od nahrnuté krve.

„Nevsadil jsem _tebe_. Jen splněné přání,“ hádá se Quilan. „Nemůžu za to, že jeho největší přání je mít tě v posteli.“

„Pokud se mnou Bly chce spát, proč jsi mluvil o tančení?“ nechápe Aayla.

„Hele, je mi jasné, že oba chcete toho druhého, i když to oba ignorujete,“ začne Quilan. „Takže vás někdo musí dát do kupy. Odmítám vsázet tvůj sexuální život, ale je mi jasné, že kdybych tě ukecal jen k puse, že si to oba vyložíte, že byl ten druhý donucen mnou, a budete se zase ignorovat. Tanec na klíně je zlatá střední cesta. Je to dost vyzývavé, aby jeden z vás něco udělal, pokud vážně chcete. A to ty chceš, ne? Aby tvůj Bly udělal první krok. Nebo pátý. A když už tě konečně bude mít na klíně…“ Quilanova slova odezní do prázdna.

Je tu víc jedi generálů, co by rádi něco víc ze vztahu s jejich klony, ovšem nerovnosti v moci jim brání udělat první krok. Pozice klonů jako jejich přímí podřízení, jako _kloni_ bez jakýchkoliv práv nebo označení jako skutečné lidské bytosti, výcvik klonů jako poslušných vojáků oddaných svým generálům, pravidla Řádu, to vše generálům brání udělat první kroky. Mají příliš obav, že by nutili svoje milované do situace, kde kloni nemají na výběr a musí poslouchat. Do situace, kdy by nezačali vztah, protože oba chtějí, ale proto, že jde o rozkaz a oni musí poslouchat.

A tak čekají, až jejich kloni udělají první krok, což se taky neděje, protože většina z nich by si nikdy nedovolila přiznat svým nařízeným, nebo komukoliv mimo svoje bratry, že vůči generálům cítí něco jiného než respekt a úctu. Veřejnost a výcvik jim tvrdí, že nemají nárok na vztahy nebo i jen prosté emoce. Že nejsou hodni vztahů.

Ale pokud Quilan může pomoci aspoň své Aayle, aby v téhle prokleté válce našla trochu štěstí a radosti, tak to sakra udělá! A pokud dá Aaylu a Blyho úspěšně dohromady, může z nich loudit rady, jak na Obi-Wana a _jeho_ komandéra, protože sledovat ty dva je bolestivější, než Aayla a Bly, a to je Aayla prakticky jeho dcera.

„Takže to uděláš?“ zeptá se Quilan s nadějí.

Aayla ztmavne ještě víc a statečně se pokouší předstírat, že se netěší.

„Jen proto, že nechci vědět, jaký je tvůj záložní plán,“ řekne mu s nosem nahoru, než se postaví. Na moment to vypadá, že vyrazí rovnou za komandérem, ale místo toho se znovu otočí ke svému stolu. Kopne do sebe, co měla nalito, sebere lahev rumu, a pak teprve se vydá za svým komandérem.

Quilan si jen zklamaně povzdechne. Doufal, že by mu ta flaška mohla zůstat.

\- - -o - -

CC-5052 aka komandér Bly si nebyl jistý, co očekávat, když se před ním objevila jeho generál a vyzvala ho, ať ji následuje. Vzhledem k flašce v její ruce usuzuje, že ho nejde seřvat, to by bylo neprofesionální. Na chvíli ho napadlo, že Vos plní prohranou sázku o splněném přání, ale rychle tu myšlenku zahnal. Kdyby Vos věděl, že se mu zdá o jeho bývalé padawance, 327. by si musela hledat nového komandéra.

Mlčky dojdou až do pokojů určených pro jedi generála, které jsou o chlup větší než ty pro komandéra, ať už to je klon nebo padawan. Asi jedinou výhodou pokoje pro generály je o něco větší skříň a nejen sonická, ale i vodní sprcha.

Generál Secura vejde první, od psacího stolu odtáhne židli doprostřed místnosti a pokyne Blymu, ať si sedne. Zatímco Bly plní nevyslovený rozkaz, generál se napije z lahve, než ji odloží na stůl, a s rukama na bocích se postaví před komandéra.

Její lekku sebou cukají a Bly ví, že tak twi’leci dokáží komunikovat, ale osobně nemá tušení, jestli a co jeho generál říká.

„Blyi. Mistr Quilan říkal, že jsi ho porazil v kartách, a že ti teď dluží jedno splněné přání. Je to pravda?“ zeptá se generál s vážným tónem i výrazem.

„Ano, madam?“ souhlasí Bly, i když jeho odpověď zní víc jako nejistá otázka.

„Dobře,“ přikývne generál, než se vrátí ke stolu a chvíli tam cosi dělá s padem.

Bly jen doufá, že nehledá nějaké regule o hazardu. Nechce být v problémech kvůli Vosovi.

Ovšem místo nějaké recitace pravidel a řádů se místností rozlije hudba. Hudba, která se víc hodí do barů, kam je občas vytáhne Torrent jednotka, než něco, co by čekal tady a teď.

„Madam?“ hlesne Bly nechápavě, pohled upřený na twi’leku.

Ta pomalu přejde ten kousek od stolu až těsně před něj, pohyb v bocích mnohem houpavější, než jak chodí normálně. I lekku se jí pohupují do rytmu hudby.

„Quilan prohrál sázku a já jsem tvoje výhra,“ povídá generál pomalu. Stojí prakticky mezi jeho nohama a Bly musí zaklonit hlavu, aby jí viděl do obličeje.

„Madam?“

„Vyhrál jsi jeden tanec na klíně, komandére.“

„Madam! To přece- Já vás nechci nutit- To _Vos_ má platit-“

„Komandére Blyi!“ zarazí generál jeho slova, ruce zdvižené. „K ničemu mě nenutíš. Já tohle pro tebe udělám ráda,“ řekne a obličej jí ztmavne o tucet odstínů.

„Ráda?“ zopakuje Bly tak vysokým hláskem, že je divu, že je zvuk stále v rozsahu lidského sluchu.

„Ano. Ale pokud _ty_ nechceš-“ začne generál nejistě a zkusí o krok ustoupit.

„Ne!“ vyhrkne Bly nahlas. „Teda jo! Teda- Já- Prosím- Rád?“ Slova nejsou jeho nejsilnější stránka. Ovšem doživotní ztrapnění stojí za zářivý úsměv, kterým ho generál obdaruje.

„Dobře,“ šeptne Aayla, stále s oním úsměvem, než se vrátí těsně před jeho židli a pomalým pohybem položí ruce na komandérova ramena.

Blymu najednou dojde, že jeho ruce drží Aayliny boky. Kdy se to stalo?! S úplně rudým obličejem i ušima pustí generála, jako by se o ni spálil, a složí ruce do klína. Jenže tam by neměl mít ruce, že? Rychle s nimi uhne, než se pevně chytne sedadla pod sebou. To je rozhodně nutné, pokud si chce svoje ruce nechat pro sebe.

Aayla se znovu začne pohupovat v bocích. Dlaněmi pomalu přejede z Blyho ramen na jeho hruď, pak zpátky nahoru a dozadu za jeho krk.

Její komandér ji celou dobu hledí do tváře, v obličeji nevěřícný výraz.

Otočí se k němu zády a udělá dva kroky vpřed. Pořád se pohupuje do rytme, než se pomalu předkloní, dokud se nedotkne země, a stejně pomalu narovná. Pohyb ještě jednou zopakuje, než se přes rameno podívá na Blyho.

Ten je úplně rudý, zadýchaný, a mohl a nemusel vydat písklavý zvuk.

Pomalu se vrátí k němu. Překročí jeho nohy, dá si přitom záležet, aby délkou svých noh přejela po jeho stehnech, až stojí obkročmo nad ním.

Oba musí uhýbat krk do nepříjemných úhlů, pokud chtějí sledovat obličej toho druhého. Což by Aayla ráda, aby viděla jeho reakci. Ovšem Bly chudák vypadá, že nemá tušení, na co se dívat dřív, zda na ni a její výraz, nebo na její hruď velmi velmi blízko u něj.

Pomalu se Aayla nakloní blíž, skoro se přitiskne svým tělem k Blymu, prsa mu prakticky strčí do obličeje, a ještě pomaleji sjede svým tělem dolů, až si skoro sedne na jeho klín. Ovšem jen skoro. Místo sedu si znovu stoupne.

Bly může doslova cítit, jak je blízko. Ne dost, aby se doopravdy dotkli, ale dost, aby cítil teplo její kůže, aby cítil fantomový dotek.

Blyho tak svědí prsty. Tak rád by ji chytil a strhl dolů, na svůj klín, aby ji mohl obejmout a políbit a nikdy nepustit. Ale to nemůže. Jeho Aayla souhlasila jen s tancem, s ničím jiným. Tak jen pevněji sevře okraj židle a nutí se nemrkat, aby mu nic neuniklo.

Znovu generál zopakuje pohyb nahoru a dolů, ovšem tentokrát o chlup blíž k němu. Tentokrát se lehce dotýkají, její tělo přejíždí po jeho, zatímco ona si skoro sedá.

Blymu ze rtů neunikne ani tak sten jako spíš skoro neslyšné kníknutí.

„Generále,“ zachraple Bly.

„Aaylo,“ zavrtí jeho generál hlavou. „Říkej mi už konečně mým jménem.“

„Aaylo,“ zašeptá Bly skoro s posvátnou úctou.

„Blyi,“ usměje se na něj Aayla s radostí, jako by jí Bly dal nějaký cenný dar a ne jen řekl její jméno.

„Chci tě políbit,“ zamumle Bly. Vzápětí zrudne, ve tváři naprosto zhrozený výraz. To právě neřekl nahlas?!

Ovšem jeho generál před ním neuskakuje v hrůze a znechucení, ani se netváří zděšeně. Ne, její úsměv je ještě širší a zářivější, než byl předtím.

„Vážně?“ hlesne Aayla a zní tak – nadějně.

„Já- Jo,“ poví jí Bly, neschopný odvolat. Už je stejně pozdě.

Najednou mu generál sedí v klíně. Ani si nevšiml žádného pohybu směrem dolů.

„Madam?!“

„Aaylo,“ opraví ho generál.

„Aaylo,“ zopakuje Bly stejně zpanikařeně a nechápavě jako prve.

„Ty mě chceš políbit. Já chci, abys mě políbil. Teď,“ skoro přikáže Aayla.

Kdo je Bly, aby odporoval vedení?

Nakloní se k sobě blíž, pohledy upřené do očí toho druhého. Na moment jen přejíždějí nosy po sobě, než Bly překoná těch pár posledních centimetrů a konečně – _konečně_ políbí svoji Aaylu.

„Blyi,“ vydechne Aayla do polibku, než ho prohloubí, paže omotané kolem jeho krku.

Komandér si ani nevšiml, kdy zvedl ruce on, ale jednu paži má omotanou kolem Aaylina pasu, dlaň druhé na jejím krku.

Jen se drží a líbají se, pomalu a hluboce, jako by měli veškerý čas galaxie jen pro sebe. Jen občas se od sebe odtáhnou, aby se mohli nadechnout, než se vrátí k líbání. Zbytek galaxie pro ně přestal existovat. Jen oni dva a líbání a dlaně přejíždějící po tělech a pod oblečením.

Tedy až do okamžiku, kdy začal Aayle hlasitě zvonit com.

S nespokojeným zahučením, jako by snad brečet chtěla, zaboří Aayla obličej do Blyho krku.

„To si snad někdo dělá srandu,“ zavrčí, když zvonění neustává. Naštvaně máchne rukou ke stolu a vzápětí jí do dlaně vletí její com. Ovšem stačí jeden pohled na jméno volajícího a její zlost se změní v paniku.

„Jedi rada!“ vyhrkne.

Okamžitě oba zkusí vyskočit na nohy a skoro se u toho přerazí, ovšem nakonec se jim podaří změnit pozici. Bly skoro v pozoru stojí u dveří a Aayla si sedne ke stolu, než příjme hovor od nejvyšší rady. Naštěstí holo comu nezabírá ani komandéra, ani lahev rumu na stole.

Bly mlčky stojí a zírá na protější stěnu, zatímco jeho generál mluví s generálem Windu a přijímá od něj nové rozkazy. Konec volna. Zítra se k nim připojí generál Koon a jeho muži a s nimi vyrazí dobývat měsíc plný separatistů. Teprve až když hovor skončí, tak se Bly uvolní.

Jeho generál sedí s lokty na stole, obličej v dlaních, mimo dýchání nehybná. Nakonec se ale pohne. Natáhne se znovu po svém komunikátoru a odešle celé divizi hromadnou zprávu o změně rozkazů. Není to poprvé, co jejich slíbené volno končí mnohem dřív, než jen bylo prve řečeno. Určitě to ani nebude naposledy.

„Aay- Ehm, generále?“ osloví ji Bly nejistě. Není to tak, jako by věděl, co říct, ale taky tu nechce jen tak postávat u dveří.

„Říkej mi Aaylo, prosím.“

„Jak si přejete, mad- Jak si přeješ, Aaylo.“

„Asi bychom měli jít spát, když má ráno dorazit mistr Plo,“ povzdechne si Aayla, pohled upřený do stolu.

Bly jen zklamaně vydechne, než přikývne na souhlas. Budou teď oba muset předstírat, že se nic nestalo. Což se ani nestalo. Asi je to tak i lepší. Jsou ve válce. Kloni nemají dlouho životnost a jedi nemají dovolené vztahy. Bude to tak lepší. Nejspíš.

„To, co – co jsme tady dělali, než nás vyrušil mistr Windu,“ začne Aayla pomalu. „Myslíš, že bychom se k tomu mohli vrátit, až budeme oba střízliví a s trochou víc volného času?“

Na moment na ni Bly jen zírá, pusu dokořán, oči vyvalené. Tohle není to, co čekal.

„Vážně?“ zeptá se nevěřícně.

„Jestli nechceš, tak-“

„Chci!“ skoro po ní zařve Bly. „Chci. Strašně rád,“ zopakuje tišeji.

„To jsem ráda,“ rozzáří se Aayla a konečně se mu podívá do tváře.

Na chvíli se na sebe jen usmívají, než je znovu vyruší komunikátor.

„Vypadá to, že povinnosti nepočkají,“ povzdechne si Aayla zklamaně.

„Další rozkazy?“

„Ne, jen mistr Plo potvrzuje čas příletu,“ zavrtí Aayla hlavou. „Měli bychom jít spát, zítřek bude dlouhý.“

„To je pravda,“ souhlasí Bly, ale stejně mu trvá víc jak minutu, než se začne hýbat. „Dobrou noc, Aaylo.“

„Dobrou noc, Blyi,“ usměje se na něj Aayla od stolu. A pak je Bly pryč.

„Nemohl Windu zavolat o hodinu později,“ povzdechne si Aayla zklamaně, než se pomalu postaví. Je na čase poslechnout vlastní radu a jít spát. Zítra ji čeká práce a dny poté taky.

Ale první volný den, co den, první volný večer si chytne Blyho a bude s ním pokračovat v načaté činnosti. A com bude mít vypnutý!


End file.
